The Future of Duel Academy
by AlchemicNinjaDuelist96
Summary: What happens after Jaden graduates? My thoughts on what should happen. plz read and review. chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Yu-Gi-Oh GX is not mine.

_**The Future of Duel Academy **_

Chapter 1

Adam Stephano strolled down the harbor pier. He was waiting for the boat that would take him to Duel Academy. A boat drifted lazily across the waves. A girl walked by him. She was wearing a white shirt with blue stripes going down from the neck in the pattern of a house. "Somebody's mind is wandering." She grunted at Adam.

"Huh?" he said.

"You aren't paying attention." She growled.

"You got a problem with that?" asked Adam.

"Yes." she said.

"Too bad for you." he replied.

"Hey you guys wait up. Hey. HEY. **HEY!**"

"Oh, hi Dan." Adam said, startled.

"I heard you two were coming to Duel Academy again this year." Dan said. "Yeah. We only told you about ten million times." replied the girl.

"I'm going to be the best dueler in the academy this year now that Jaden is gone." Adam boasted. "Not even Blair here can beat me."

"Oh I wouldn't get to cocky if I were you Carl." replied Blair.

"I'm going to beat you both so be quiet." Dan stated.

"We still have a while before the boat gets here." Adam observed. "Why don't we duel to settle this? First me versus Blair. Then winner versus Dan."

"Sounds good." said Blair and Dan at the same time.

"I'll start," said Blair.

"O.K." Adam replied. "As long as you don't lose on the first turn."

"You know I won't. I activate my Pot of Greed magic card. It lets me draw 2 more cards. Then I'll set a card face down and summon Neo Bug in attack mode (1800 attack-1700 defense Earth type) and end my turn." Blair said.

"All right. My turn. I'll set a monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn." Adam said.

"I draw. Then I'll summon Jerry Beans Man in attack mode. (1750 attack- 0 defense Earth attribute) Jerry Beans Man will attack your facedown monster and destroy it." Adam's facedown card was destroyed. It was Tenkabito Shien. (1500 attack 1000 defense Fire attribute) "Then Neo Bug will attack directly." Adam's life points went down to 2200. "This duel is as good as over, Adam." Blair said.

"I don't think so. I'll remove my Tenkabito Shien from play to special summon Inferno in defense position. (1100 attack- 1900 defense Fire Attribute) Then I'll summon Disciple of the Forbidden spell in attack mode." (1700 attack- 800 defense light Attribute) "Your turn."

"This is too easy. I summon Hieracosphinx (2400 attack- 1200 defense Earth Attribute)in attack mode by sacrificing Jerry Beans Man. Hieracosphinx will destroy Inferno. Neo Bug will destroy Disciple of the Forbidden Spell." With that series of attacks Adam's life points dropped to 2100 While Blair's remained at 4000. "Your move, and you'd better make the best of it."

"Oh I will. First I use The Cheerful Coffin. This lets me send three of my monsters to the graveyard. They are Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon, Despair From the Dark, and Zombrya the Dark. Because I sent my Despair From the Dark from my deck to the graveyard I get to summon it for free. (Despair From the Dark-2800 attack- 3000 defense Dark Type) Then I'll remove my Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon and Zombrya the Dark to special summon Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning in attack mode.(3000 attack- 2500 defense Light type) Then I'll activate Soul Release. This lets me remove up to five monsters from play. Then I summon Gren Maju Da Eiza. (? Attack- ? defense) The number of cards removed from play times 400 boosts this card's attack and defense scores. I have four cards removed from play for 1600 attack and 1600 defense. Then I'll activate Heavy storm to destroy your facedown card. Now Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning will attack Neo Bug. Then I'll activate its special effect. You see if it destroys a monster it can attack again so I'll have it destroy your Hieracosphinx." Blair's life points dropped to 2200. "Despair From the Dark, finish her." Blair's life points dropped to zero. "Good duel." said Adam grinning.

"Wow! Where did you get all those rare cards?" asked Dan.

"I went to work at Industrial Illusions over the summer. This was my paycheck. Now you know why nobody can beat me." Adam explained. "Oh hey, the boats here!"

"All right. I don't have to duel him." Dan commented triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters… and if that doesn't change soon well….

Chapter 2

"Now that you are all here we must begin the placement tests. First is Adam Stephano."

"All right! I get to go first. Catch you guys later."

"Adam Stephano, your opponent is the new master of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Jaden Yuki."

"WHAT!"

"I said you were dueling Jaden Yuki, do you have a problem hearing or something?"

"No."

"Good, the duel is about to start."

"Hey what's up Adam? Are you still mad about losing to me last year?" said Jaden, surprising Adam.

"Jaden, Jaden. If you still use those Elemental Heroes then this duel isn't even going to be fun. Then again it isn't going to fun for you anyway."

"Adam Stephano, you will have to use a prepared deck for this duel. You can use your real deck for any other duel though." said the man.

"That's not fair I wanted to kick his butt with my new cards." Adam said angrily.

"There's plenty of time for that later I'll be sure to duel you again. With your real deck." Jaden said, looking forward to the duel. "Good. Let's start."

"First off I'll tell you that I don't use my Elemental Heroes anymore. Now my deck is even better. You'll see some of my new cards right now 'cause I'm going first. I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode. (2000 attack- 1000 defense Earth attribute)Then I'll equip it with Malevolent Nuzzler. Your turn."

"About time. First I'll activate my Call of the Mummy Spell card. If I don't have any monsters on the field I can special summon any zombie type monster from my hand and I choose Despair From the Dark. (2800 attack- 3000 defense Dark attribute) Then I'll summon Reborn Zombie in attack mode. (1000 attack- 1600 defense Dark attribute) But that's not it. I activate the magic card Double Attack. By discarding a monster card from my hand that has a higher level than the monster I equip it to that monster can attack twice so I'll equip it to Reborn Zombie. To do that I have to discard Patrician of Darkness from my hand. Despair From the Dark attack and destroy Berserk Gorilla. Reborn Zombie make two direct attacks."

After that turn Jaden's life points dropped to 1900. "Your turn, Jaden."

"All right! Get your game on. I set a facedown card and summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode. (1700 attack- 300 defense Earth attribute) for every Amazoness monster on the field it gains 100 attack points bringing the total up to 1800. Amazoness Paladin attack Reborn Zombie. That's it for now." Adam's life points dropped to 3200.

"I draw. Now I'll summon Giant Orc in attack mode. (2200 attack- 0 defense Dark attribute) Giant Orc attack Amazoness Paladin."

"Not so fast. I activate my trap card, Dramatic Rescue. It allows me to bring my Amazoness Paladin back to my hand and summon any other monster in my hand in its place and I choose Battle Ox."

"Very well then. Giant Orc will attack Battle Ox and Despair From the Dark will attack directly. Good duel, Jaden, but you've got a lot of work to do on that deck before you can beat me." said Adam.

"Yes. Good duel Adam." complimented Jaden. "Adam Stephano you are in Obelisk Blue this year. Good job."

"Your friends also made it into Obelisk Blue."

"Hah! I can't wait to see them and tell them that I beat Jaden."

Please review!


End file.
